


Chance

by Harayuki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Feelings Realization, I love jaewoo a bit too much, Jaehyun is so in love with Jungwoo, Kim Jungwoo and his broken heart, Lee Taeyong is a Good Friend, M/M, Marriage, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harayuki/pseuds/Harayuki
Summary: “I will always cherish you more than anyone ever will. So, please…” he whispers. "Look at me."
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Chance

Jaehyun feels that his life hasn't changed much.

Of course, he is getting taller, his body is more muscular than when he was a teenager. He has a deep voice now, and his jaw is more firm than before.

At the age of nearly thirty, almost all of his dreams have been fulfilled: job, position. His life is stable.

But he is still Jaehyun who prefers Frozen to Avengers, prefers green tea to coffee, still likes basketball, and playing mobile games with his friends.

And, he still loves Kim Jungwoo.

One thing that hasn't changed is his immense love for his friend. Jaehyun realized that he has feelings for Jungwoo in their third year of being college students.

Jaehyun still remembers why he fell in love with Kim Jungwoo. Something as simple as Jungwoo's laugh could make him realize his feelings. Maybe he did like Jungwoo before he realized it, and when he realized it he had fallen too deep.

"Are you okay?"

Jaehyun looked at Jungwoo who was leaning on the chair, his head lifted with his eyes closed.

"Jaehyun-hyung?" Jungwoo opens his eyes, looking at Jaehyun, and smiles widely. "You're back. That was quick."

Jaehyun ruffles Jungwoo's hair and laughs. Jungwoo's smile is the thing he likes the most. "Yeah. I just need to take Renjun's script."

Jungwoo straightens his body, "I'm still not finished editing Donghyuck's script." He sighs tiredly. "Why do I have to be an editor?"

Jaehyun shakes his head with a knowing smile when he heard Jungwoo's whining. Their friends also comment on Jungwoo, who now questioning the path in life he is taking.

He knows Jungwoo very well, even though it looks like he complaints anything he does, Jungwoo is diligent, never negligent, and a stubborn person. This boy also never gives up.

"Don't think too much, it never works on you." Jaehyun's thumb massages the point in the middle of Jungwoo's eyebrows. "Want to eat ice cream with me? Your brain will work better when your stomach is full."

Jungwoo looks at Jaehyun happily, he immediately gets up from his seat. "Let's go!"

Jaehyun chuckles, "Okay, let's go. Food is always the number one for you, huh?"

"Of course!" Jungwoo takes his wallet and phone, putting them in his pants pocket. "Come on, hyung! Before we run out of mint choco flavor."

Jungwoo takes a step first, leaving Jaehyun who following with small steps behind him.

Little does Jungwoo know, Jaehyun watches his back with a wide smile that never passes on his lips. He is happy to be able to make Jungwoo more cheerful than before.

* * *

If anyone asks Jaehyun why he likes Jungwoo, he will answer his smile.

The first time Jaehyun saw Jungwoo's smile, he thought that this boy was very innocent. He has a wonderful smile, his curved lips, eyes almost closed like a crescent moon, and adorable bunny teeth.

And he becomes addicted to Jungwoo's smile.

So, from then until now Jaehyun has always tried his best to always keep Jungwoo's smile, something that is very precious to him. When Jungwoo is sad, he will come right away and comfort the person he cherishes the most.

Because Jungwoo's happiness always comes first.

"Here, for you."

Jaehyun looks up, looking at Doyoung who gives him an invitation. "What is this?"

"Invitation. You can't see it?" Doyoung snorts, shaking the invitation on Jaehyun's face.

Jaehyun surprises and immediately stands up to congrats Doyoung. "You're going to be married? I can't believe you have the guts to propose to Taeyong!”

"It's not me, you idiot!" Doyoung immediately denies it, but Jaehyun could see his cheek getting red. “You have eyes, read it. That's not my name on it."

Jaehyun gives him an apologetic smile. His eyes turn to the invitation in his hand. The invitation indeed so pretty, with the ivory white and the ribbon on it.

"Lucas."

For two seconds Jaehyun feels his heart stop beating. He brings the invitation closer, reading each letter printed on it carefully. He reads it right, on the invitation, there is the name of his friend, printed in beautiful gold ink. Jaehyun blinks, he is sure he doesn't see the wrong thing.

"Lucas is getting married." Jaehyun takes a deep breath, shaking his head in disbelief.

Doyoung nods, "I can't believe it, either. I thought he's just messing around with that woman. It turns out that sending wedding invitations like this really takes everyone by surprise. ”

Jaehyun's eyes sweep across the room looking for someone in a panic. "Where's Jungwoo?"

"Jungwoo has been home since earlier." Doyoung frowns when he sees Jaehyun lost his focus. "What happened to you? You have to go home too, you must be tired."

"Does Jungwoo know about this?" Jaehyun shows Doyoung the invitation.

Doyoung frowns, nodding his head in confusion. “Yeah, he knew. He is the one who gave the invitations to us. Looks like Lucas asking him for help.”

Jaehyun feels his body is shaking as he thinks about Jungwoo right now. He sits and covers his face with his palms, he feels his eyes burning, he wants to cry.

"Jaehyun, are you okay?" Doyoung grabs Jaehyun's shoulder, feeling worried about his friends. “Hey, maybe you better go home. You can finish your work tomorrow. "

Jaehyun rubs his face roughly, "I'm fine." He says. "You can go home first, I still have to prepare the files for my presentation tomorrow."

Doyoung looks at Jaehyun doubtfully, but Jaehyun smiles and says he's fine. He sighs, relented, and chose to leave Jaehyun. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me, okay?"

Jaehyun nods limply and waves at Doyoung. His eyes follow Doyoung who takes his bag and walk home. Before he leaves, he turns around, looking at Jaehyun worriedly.

"Shit." Jaehyun sinks his face into his bend hand on the table. His eyes burned, the invitation in his hand fell and was forgotten on the dirty floor.

Jaehyun grabs his phone, searching for a name on his contact and immediately calls the number. He catches his breath, put his phone to his ear, waiting for a voice across there to greet him.

"Jungwoo."

" _Hyung, what's wrong_?"

Jaehyun smiles wryly when he hears Jungwoo's voice. "Where are you?"

" _I'm home. What happened_?" Jungwoo pauses. " _You want to come here_?"

Jaehyun mumbles, "Yes. Can I?" he asks. "I really want to see you right now."

Jungwoo chuckles, but it's not enough to calm Jaehyun's heart. " _What was that_? _You're strange, hyung_."

"Can I?" Jaehyun asks one more time.

" _Of course. I will cook dinner for us then_."

Jaehyun smiles faintly, "No need. I will buy something for us. Do you want chicken?"

" _Yes_!" Jungwoo sounds happy. " _Chicken and beer. Don't forget the beer, okay_? _That's perfect_ , _I will_ _prepare dessert for us_!"

"Okay. I'll be there in thirty minutes."

After that Jaehyun cuts off their conversation. He stares at his reflection on his phone's screen; crumpled, empty-looking eyes, straight lips.

Jaehyun always loves Jungwoo's smiles. Even though the smiles Jaehyun loves the most aren't directed at him, it doesn't matter. It's alright if he couldn't smile anymore, as long as Jungwoo smiles, then he'd be alright.

* * *

Jaehyun arrives at Jungwoo's apartment thirty minutes later. Two boxes of fried chicken and four cans of beer he carries in his left hand, his right hand presses the bell of Jungwoo's apartment. He shudders when the winter wind brushes his skin. He should have worn a scarf.

"Hyung!" Jungwoo is surprised when he sees Jaehyun's gloomy face. "Come in, it's very cold outside."

Jungwoo's apartment is very familiar to Jaehyun, he often visits here just to accompany Jungwoo who always said he's lonely on weekends and need a friend to watch some movies. Jaehyun sits on the sofa, his eyes looking around Jungwoo's living room.

Jungwoo is a simple person, he doesn't like complicated things. Everyone knows by looking at the very minimalist decoration but the warm impression of his house.

"What's wrong with you?" Jungwoo asks. He puts a cup of tea in front of Jaehyun. “Johnny-hyung forced to work overtime again? Just scold him, he's also scared of you, right."

Jungwoo sits next to Jaehyun, looking at him worriedly. It feels like Jaehyun wants to laugh, he is looking for sadness on Jungwoo's face but he finds nothing. Perhaps Jungwoo is too good at hiding it and doesn't want to show it to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun feels hurt.

Jungwoo frowns, "Hyung, what's wrong with you?"

“Jungwoo,” Jaehyun calls his name carefully. His voice is so small as if Jaehyun isn't sure what he is doing. "It's about Lucas..."

Jungwoo freezes, he holds his breath when he is looking at Jaehyun's face. "Ah, that’s right," he nods. “Yes, Lucas asked me to give the invitation to you. But when I wanted to give it to you, you were on meeting with Jaemin."

Many questions cross Jaehyun's mind right now. He wants to ask about Jungwoo's feelings now if he's okay or not, but he can't find his voice.

"But, you like him, right?"

Jungwoo is surprised to hear that, he stares at Jaehyun. "I—" he bites his lower lip. "You know it?"

_I know everything about you_. Jaehyun nods, "Why don't you tell him about your feelings? Maybe Lucas likes you too. You two are so close, and you've liked him for a long time.”

Jungwoo cuts his gaze from Jaehyun, “What's the point? He's getting married next month." He says bitterly. “Besides, you've seen her, right? She's so pretty and charming, and I can see Lucas really loves her. "

_But you are way better than her_.

The pain runs through Jaehyun's chest again when he sees Jungwoo staring at him with a small smile on his lips. A smile that doesn't even reach his eyes. A smile that Jaehyun doesn't like.

"She's so lucky Lucas loves her so much."

It's unfair. Jaehyun always tries his best to make Jungwoo smile, make sure he always laughs even in a hard time. He, who always keeps Jungwoo's smile, making sure Jungwoo happy all the time.

Just one wedding invitation from Lucas could make Jungwoo hurts like this.

"No need to worry, I am fine." Jungwoo forces himself to smile wider, he pats Jaehyun's back trying to convince the older.

Jaehyun knows how deep Jungwoo feelings for Lucas. Jaehyun also knows that Jungwoo is hurt.

_That's stupid_. Jaehyun looks away from Jungwoo, he couldn't bear to see Jungwoo's beautiful face who looks hurt right now. He let out a deep sigh.

In the end, Jaehyun feels helpless.

* * *

Jaehyun really likes Jungwoo, _too much_. He knows that Jungwoo will never like him back, after all, he's not the person Jungwoo wanted, not a person Jungwoo loved. Jaehyun is okay with the fact. He, himself is too scared to tell Jungwoo about his feeling. He's a coward.

He is afraid of rejection.

Since the first time he meets Jungwoo, he knows that Jungwoo really liked someone, and he knows how deep is Jungwoo's love for that person. His name is Lucas, the boy who can give a lot of laughter into Jungwoo's life.

Jaehyun will never hate Lucas. He is very kind, funny, and humble. And with him, Jungwoo always looks happy.

It's a cliche, but for Jaehyun, as long as Jungwoo is happy, he's happy too.

"What are you doing? Being emo all alone in the pantry at 1 a.m?"

Taeyong is surprised to find Jaehyun staring at an empty coffee cup. The young man sits alone in the pantry with a gloomy face, making Taeyong curious and worried at the same time.

Jaehyun smiles faintly, "You are still here?"

Taeyong nods, pulling the chair in front of Jaehyun and sit down. “I'll stay here. Ten will come at four, we're going to make the cover for his newest novel."

Jaehyun chuckles, "It's hard being an editor."

"You're an editor too, idiot." Taeyong replied sarcastically. “What are you doing here anyway? Go home!"

Jaehyun silent, his fingers playing on the lips of the mug in front of him. "Hey, can I ask something, hyung?"

Taeyong's body straightened, looking at Jaehyun worriedly. "It's about Jungwoo, right?"

Jaehyun looks up, surprised by Taeyong's answer. "How did—"

"You never tried to cover up your feelings for Jungwoo. Even stupid people will realize that you like him." Taeyong cross his arms over his chest and smiled crookedly. "Unfortunately Jungwoo is too stupid to realize that you like him."

Jaehyun chuckles, he shakes his head in disbelief. He let the others know about his feelings for Jungwoo, without him realizing it. After all, in fact, he only gives all his affection to Jungwoo.

"Let me guess. Jungwoo is sad because Lucas is getting married?" Taeyong asks again.

Jaehyun shakes his head with an amused grunt, "Are you a psychic?"

"Well, no. You two are stupid. You love someone, give them all your heart, but still don't dare to tell them you're in love with them.” Taeyong quips. "And the person you like is too dense."

"Yes, I'm stupid," Jaehyun admits with a tired smile.

Taeyong nods as if satisfied with Jaehyun's confession. "So, what do you want to tell me?"

Jaehyun bites his lower lip. He thinks about Jungwoo, his smiles, his eyes, his voice. “I've always tried to make Jungwoo always happy, always smiling. But, Lucas' marriage makes him hurt, he has loved Lucas since forever."

Jaehyun pause for a moment, “I don't know what to do to make him smile again. I feel so useless now, hyung. I want to help Jungwoo."

Taeyong pats the back of Jaehyun's hand. "What do you want? Tell Lucas that Jungwoo likes him?”

Jaehyun takes a deep breath. “I've thought about it. There's still a month before their wedding."

"You will do that for Jungwoo?"

"Yes." Jaehyun nods. "Maybe after that, Lucas will realize how lucky he is to be loved by Jungwoo."

Taehyung's lips pressed tightly when he sees Jaehyun's serious face. He takes a breath and massaged the bridge of his nose. "Or maybe it's time for Jungwoo to know how much Jung Jaehyun loves him."

Jaehyun looks at Taeyong in silence. He looks at Jaehyun full of confidence. "That will never happen. He doesn't like me."

“Because you never try it,” Taeyong replies softly. “You never let Jungwoo know about your feelings. You, more than anyone else, love Jungwoo the most. And I'm sure you can make him smile again."

Jaehyun laughs dryly, “Jungwoo is too kind. He may accept me out of pity or feel guilty—"

"Stop your silly thoughts, Jung Jaehyun." Taeyong cuts in annoyance. "Tell him about your feelings so he will understand."

"About what? About my feelings that I have been hiding for a long time?" Jaehyun shakes his head. "That's embarrassing."

Taeyong smiles softly, "About you are always there for him no matter what."

* * *

Lucas' wedding is held in a beautiful little church on the side of town. Jaehyun is ready, he is wearing the best suit, he even had his hair done. He wants to look presentable at his friend's wedding.

Jaehyun presses Jungwoo's doorbell one more time. Still no answer.

Today is a special day for Lucas, and the young man wishes that all of his friends can attend his wedding. But, Jungwoo told them that he couldn't attend the wedding in excuses that he needs to see his parents.

_Bullshit_. Jaehyun knows he's lying.

"Kim Jungwoo, if you don't open this door then I will break it down," Jaehyun shouts impatiently. "And you do realize that I am strong enough to break down your door."

A minute later the door opened, revealing Jungwoo, who is still wearing his pajamas with messy hair.

"What do you want?" Jungwoo asks angrily.

Jaehyun smiles, “Pick you up of course. Lucas wants you to come."

Jungwoo looks away from Jaehyun, “I can't. I have to visit my mother today."

"Liar."

Jaehyun pushes Jungwoo's shoulder to enter the apartment, he closes the door, and taking Jungwoo to enter the bathroom.

"Jaehyun-hyung!" Jungwoo holds Jaehyun's shoulder. "What the heck? Stop pushing me, I don't want to take a bath."

Jaehyun presses Jungwoo's cheek, “Go and clean yourself. I can't take you to the wedding with that gloomy look."

"I can't come to his wedding, I've told you, right?" Jungwoo groans in annoyance, he pushes Jaehyun away from him. “If you want to come, just come yourself! I will send Lucas my regards and wedding gift later."

Jaehyun holds Jungwoo hands, stopping him who stepped away from Jaehyun. He tightly grabs Jungwoo's wrist. "Why? Is it so hard to be happy for Lucas?"

Jungwoo stops, his body limps at Jaehyun's words. He bites his lower lip, refrains himself from crying. Jungwoo looks at Jaehyun. "I…"

Jaehyun smiles, he strokes Jungwoo's head, and bring the younger into his arms. "I know it hurts a lot," Jaehyun says softly. He could feel Jungwoo trembling in his arms. "But, isn't it important to see the person you love is happy?"

Jungwoo sobs, his hands hug Jaehyun tightly. He hides his face on Jaehyun's shoulders and nods.

Jaehyun smiles sadly, his Jungwoo is crying, and it hurts him so much. He rubs Jungwoo's back, trying to ease his crying. "Come on, we don't want to miss the wedding ceremony right?"

Jungwoo lets go of their hug, he roughly wipes the trail of tears on his face and smiles. "Yes."

* * *

Jungwoo stands along with his friends, waiting for Lucas and his bride to leave the church. The wedding ceremony is over, now they will go to the reception venue.

"Nervous?"

Jungwoo smiles slightly and nods, answering Jaehyun's question. Now, in his hand is a white lily which he held tightly. Not only him, but all of his friends are holding the same flower.

"Oh, there he is the newlywed!" Mark shouts as Lucas walks out with his wife.

Jungwoo is stunned. Lucas looks very handsome with a white tuxedo that fits his body. The wide smile plastered on his handsome face. The man holds his beautiful wife, linking their hands together. They look so happy.

Jaehyun rubs Jungwoo's back and smiles, "Throw the flower right on his face."

Jungwoo laughs and nods, "Yeah."

When Lucas walks near them, they immediately throw the flower they are holding at Lucas. The man screams with joy when he finds out that all of his friends are here, cheering to congratulate Lucas on his wedding.

Jungwoo's eyes meet Lucas, he smiles and waves at the man. "Congratulations!" he shouts cheerfully. "Now you can't act like a kid anymore."

Lucas laughs, "I'll be more mature after this." He says firmly and waves at his friends, walking with his wife to get into the car.

Jungwoo smiles, seeing the person he loved stepping in with his wife. He takes a deep breath and looking up at the beautiful blue sky above him. After this, he had to completely get rid of his feelings for Lucas.

"Let's follow them," Doyoung breaks the silence. He turns his car keys, looking at the others. "Who is coming with me?"

Jaemin shrugs, he points at Donghyuck, Yangyang, and Chenle. "I'll take these brats with me." He says. "Let's go."

Taeyong pats Jaehyun's shoulder and whispers, “I'll take the others to go with Doyoung or Kun's car. You can talk to Jungwoo."

Jaehyun nods and smiles, "Thank you."

They left Jaehyun and Jungwoo alone, giving Jaehyun space to talk to Jungwoo. He smiles at Jungwoo who is still staring at the sky.

"Jungwoo."

Jungwoo turns his head, his eyes widen when he comes face to face with an assortment of gardenia and heliotrope flowers. He blinks in confusion and turns his gaze to Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun-hyung?"

Jaehyun lowers the flowers from Jungwoo's sight, he steps closer to Jungwoo and laughs awkwardly. "Hold this for me?"

Jungwoo complies, he takes the beautifully arranged flowers and holds it. His eyes still looking at Jaehyun's now redden face. "Is something wrong?"

“It would be a little weird considering you don't like cheesy drama,” Jaehyun rubs his nape nervously. "Do you know the meaning of those flowers?"

Jungwoo stares at the flowers in his hand and then Jaehyun's face. He shakes his head in confusion, "No."

"As expected of you," Jaehyun chuckles. "The white ones are gardenia. It means secretly in love."

Jaehyun smiles sadly when he sees the look on Jungwoo's face, his eyes widen in surprise. "The purple ones are heliotrope. It means deeply devoted and eternal love."

The grips on the flowers stalks are tightened, Jungwoo is looking at Jaehyun with strange feelings on his chest. "You..."

Jaehyun nods, "I thought I would never confess to you because seeing your smile is enough for me." Jaehyun chuckles, trying to break the awkwardness. "It's strange, right?"

Jungwoo shakes his head softly. He blinks, his heart beating so fast, _too fast_ , so he can hear his heartbeat.

"Don't be sad, Jungwoo." Jaehyun touches Jungwoo's cheek and tugs it gently. “I've always done my best to keep you smiling all this time. I don't like seeing you sad or even forced a smile because it hurts me too. ”

Two pairs of eyes looking at each other, letting silence cover them. Jungwoo's lips trembles, he takes a deep breath. "You like me…"

"I do. So much." Jaehyun adds and smiles wider. “I will always cherish you more than anyone ever will. So, please…” he whispers. "Look at me."

Jungwoo feels his eyes burn. He catches his breath, his eyes looking for lies on Jaehyun's face. He couldn't find it, and it makes Jungwoo's heart beating furiously.

"I don't know what do you even see in me," Jungwoo looks down, a small sob comes from his mouth.

"There are so many things that make me fall in love with Kim Jungwoo."

Jungwoo looks up, "I'm still heartbroken."

"I know," Jaehyun nods, laughing dryly. "And I'm willing to wait forever for you."

Jungwoo shakes his head and chuckles in disbelief, "You are unbelievable." He rubs the corner of his wet eye.

"Because I love you," Jaehyun takes a step closer to Jungwoo. He rubs Jungwoo's cheek with his thumb. "I'll do anything for you."

Jungwoo's face turns red when he hears it, but when he looks at Jaehyun, his smile is very bright. "I can't believe you can say something like that."

_Ah_. Jaehyun is stunned, he could feel his heart beating so fast. He leans his face closer to Jungwoo, letting the young man squeals and call out his name. Jaehyun closes his eyes for a moment before kiss Jungwoo's forehead gently.

That smile Jaehyun misses so much. _Finally_ , Jaehyun could see that smile again. He laughs as Jungwoo pushes his shoulder with a flushed face.

And hopefully someday, the smile that Jaehyun loves the most will finally be directed to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I hope you like it, and I do hope you're crying right now.  
> Tell me about how are your feeling?
> 
> Anyway, sorry for any mistakes I've done in this fic.  
> Let's talk about jaewoo (because indeed I need friends to talk about my ship) on [twt](https://twitter.com/_harayukii)


End file.
